


Hold My Hand

by storytellerj



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytellerj/pseuds/storytellerj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если не можешь сделать это сам, просто возьми его за руку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold My Hand

Лиам настолько счастлив, что просто не может насытиться Зейном сполна. Не может насытиться его прикосновениями, его поцелуями, кружит вокруг него, словно маленькая заботливая пчёлка, и искренне, как-то совершенно по-детски радуется, когда видит на любимом лице счастливую улыбку.

Лиам приехал к нему сразу, как только смог, как только вырвался из суеты, как только нашёл подходящие слова, чтобы объяснить Луи, который, в свою очередь, был расстроен молчанием Гарри, то, что ему необходимо отлучиться... На пару дней. На пару дней приостановить написание альбома, чтобы чмокнуть любимую тёмную макушку и взъерошить волосы на затылке. Луи понял всё с полуслова - Лиам в который раз поблагодарил Небо за таких друзей - и лишь попросил передать Зейну, что чертовски по нему скучает. Ехать с Лиамом было бы вопиющей наглостью, и это понимали оба, поэтому Луи просто с улыбкой похлопал друга по плечу, в другой руке сжимая телефон, который, как ему казалось, вот-вот должен нервной вибрацией сообщить о пришедшей от Стайлса весточке.

Итак, Лиам настолько счастлив, что не может насытиться Зейном сполна. Зейном новым - чего только стоит его колючий ёжик вместо уже привычных мягких прядей - и Зейном свободным. То ли Пейн слишком впечатлителен, то ли Зейн правда стал более спокойным и одновременно более раскованным даже в сокровенных движениях наедине. Зейн улыбался, поглаживая любимого парня по щеке, касаясь губами родимого пятнышка на шее, Зейн улыбался, переплетая их пальцы, шепча в губы такие глупые и банальные, но такие приятные сейчас нежности, что у Пейна по спине бежали мурашки.

Он, как и мечтал, целует Малика в макушку, но взъерошивать волосы уже не получается - те пали жертвами умелого парикмахера, воркующего что-то о том, что отстригая волосы, отстригаешь и прошлую жизнь. И Зейн, сияя, просил всё короче и короче, пока не остался доволен коротким, но по ощущениям мягким ёжиком, которым так восхищается Лиам, прямо в эту самую любимую макушку шепча о том, что в жизни эта причёска смотрится куда лучше, чем на фото.

Пирсинг в носу Лиам никак не комментирует - не считает нужным. Всё восхищается и восхищается новым образом любимого человека, с каждой секундной всё увереннее прощая ему и долгое молчание в Твиттере, и слёзы Луи, выплаканные в Пейновскую жилетку, и сам уход из группы. И держит его за руку. Постоянно держит его за руку, то крепко-крепко сжимая, то едва переплетая пальцы.

\- Луи просил передать, что скучает, - Лиам, к своему позору, вспоминает про это, наверное, только день на третий, утром, когда они даже ещё не поднялись с постели, и Зейн смеётся:  
\- Передай ему вот это. - И, на пару секунд отпустив его руку, легко ударяет его по костяшкам пальцев своим кулаком. А затем снова переплетает их пальцы под одеялом. - Тебя это не напрягает?  
\- Что?  
\- Ну, то, что я держу тебя за руку.

Пейн лишь прикрывет глаза, тихо рассмеявшись.

\- Я тоже держу тебя за руку. Тебя это не напрягает?

Зейн отвечаеи озадаченным хмыканьем, уткнувшись в плечо любимого человека, и тот в очередной раз легко чмокает его в макушку, а затем, дотянувшись до тумбочки, берёт с неё телефон.

Зейн хмурится, а затем морщинки на его лбу разглаживаются, как только он видит, как Лиам включает фронтальную камеру.

\- Улыбочку!

Зейн смеётся. Фотография получается смазанной. И ещё одна. И та, где Лиам в тысячный раз целует его в стриженую макушку. И та, где он, не очень удобно для себя и своей шеи склонившись к парню, чмокает его в губы.

\- Лучше в зеркало, - подмечает Зейн, - и с обещанием, что этого никто не увидит.

Лиам усмехается, но его улыбка медленно меркнет, что не укрывается от глаз Зейна.

\- Ли?  
\- Да? - Лиам улыбается вновь, бросив быстрый взгляд на Зейна, почему-то прижавшегося поближе, и вновь возвращается к экрану телефона, где пальцем за пару секунд до этого ткнул на иконку Инстаграма.  
\- Что такое? Я что-то не так сказал?  
\- Нет, всё в порядке, - Лиам пожимает плечами, однако где-то глубоко в груди неприятно похолодело, засвербило. - Нет, просто... - он шумно вздыхает и откидывает голову назад, на подушки, прикрывая глаза и блокируя телефон. - Просто я устал от того, что этого... Никто не видит.

Зейн, ничего не отвечая, утыкается в его плечо сначала лбом, затем щекой, а потом просто касается губами. В воздухе повисает третье лишнее под именем "Модест", и оно плавно пикирует на грудь Лиама, чтобы, поерзав там, устроиться поудобнее и свернуться уютным клубочком, надавив всем своим немаленьким весом, лишая возможности нормально дышать.

\- Я бы так хотел раскрыться, Зи.

Раскрыться, чтобы иметь возможность звонить Зейну прямо посреди концерта, чтобы во всеуслышание перед многотысячной толпой говорить о том, как он любит его.

\- Мне осточертело играть закоренелого натурала...

Пальцы свободной руки Малика осторожно ложатся на губы Лиама, а внимательные тёмные глаза скользят по напряжённому лицу. Пейн прикрывает глаза и стискивает зубы, неосознанно крепче сжимая руку любимого человека под одеялом.

\- Лиам, мы можем раскрыться.  
\- Мод... - начинает было Лиам, но Зейн улыбается и отрицательно мотает головой.  
\- У тебя - Модест. У меня - никого.

Лиам хмурится, но через пару секунд уголки его губ неудержимо ползут вверх, хотя он ещё и не очень понимает, о чём говорит Зейн.

\- Ли, я, конечно, не хочу, чтобы те фотографии, что мы сделали сегодня, попали в сеть, но... - Малик посмеивается, вынимая руку из-под одеяла, заставляя Лиама сделать то же самое, и берёт свой телефон. - Может, камера моего старичка будет лучше?  
\- Он у тебя не старичок, - бурчит Лиам в неловкий неожиданный поцелуй, которым Зейн накрывает его губы, и невольно морщится от слишком громкого звука затвора. - Нет, слушай, это... Это слишком, - он всё ещё наполовину боится, наполовину правда не хочет, чтобы настолько интимные, как ему кажется, фотографии попали в Интернет.  
\- Боишься?

Лиам лишь кивает. Зейн тихо вздыхает, устраивается поудобнее, поближе к Лиаму, и берёт его за руку, перекладывая телефон в другую ладонь.

\- Так лучше?  
\- Лучше, - Пейн улыбается уголком губ, однако всё равно явно не ощущает себя готовым к поцелую на публику. А Зейн понимает это. Поэтому просто переводит камеру ниже, туда, где на одеяле лежат их с Лиамом переплетённые руки, и, недолго думая, делает снимок.  
\- А так? - он улыбается, показывая Пейну в этот раз ничуть не смазанную, чёткую фотографию, на которой легко угадывается его рука - по татуировке птицы, - сжимающая чужую мужскую. 

Лиам в тот момент жалеет о том, что на тыльных сторонах его ладоней нет ни одной татуировки, но... Ох. Это упущение легко компенсируется тем, что Зейн уже отмечает его на фото. Уже отмечает. В глазах Лиама темнеет от волнения, и он буквально стискивает руку Зейна в своей, пока тот, негромко рассмеявшись этому, без колебаний нажимает на "Опубликовать".

\- Я долго ждал достойного фото для обновления своего профиля, - он ободряюще улыбается и откидывает телефон куда-то в ноги, не заботясь даже о том, что тот может упасть на пол. - И, эй, не стискивай так сильно, Пейно! Тебе больше нечего бояться.

Лиам, нервно выдохнув, приникает к его губам своими, однако пальцев не разжимает. Для, наверное, обоюдной абсолютной безопасности.


End file.
